


I'm really bad at names

by Thatjibootydoe



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatjibootydoe/pseuds/Thatjibootydoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COFFEESHOP AU </p><p>Jin and his friends always attend the local coffee shop near their uni dorms where coincidentally the cutie barista works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm really bad at names

Jin was never a fan of coffee. He would normally stay up till 5am by sheer will power ( which meant falling asleep by 2) studying or simply pining over a crush. Not that this was a regular thing. He only ever did this twice and the first crush cheated on him (and ran away) with the second. I forgot to mention, Jin had a lot of bad luck when it came to relationships.Thats how he ended up being single since 10th grade. After all that drama subsided he decided to attend university with the encouragement, and the huge amount of nagging, from his friends. 

And now here Jin was. Sighing loudly, sitting in the same ol' booth with the same ol' coffee he always ordered. Like i said, Jin wasn't much of a coffee fan. That was until the day he was introduced to the 'love of his life' . A.K.A the cute barista who worked the Wednesday to Friday afternoon shifts.

"Hyuuuuung~!" "Jin hyuuuung! you're staring again." Jin looked up to a curious but worried looking Jungkook who was waving his hand wildly in front of Jin's face, trying to catch his attention. Jin chuckled at his younger brother and ruffled his hair as Jungkook sighed in relief, thinking Jin had gone insane.  
"I'm fine Jungkookie." Jin smiled at the younger.  
"Staring at the love of your life again?" Jin looked over at a giggling Taehyung. His arm was wrapped around Jimin's shoulder.   
"Oh! you finally stopped sucking face?" Jin said in a high pitched, very sarcastic manner. Causing Taehyung to give him a 'oh hell nah' kind of look, ensuing another stare off between the two.  
"Why don't you just ask him out already hyung?" Jimin grinned as he spoke, cutting off the two boys from their glaring match.   
Jin returned his stare back toward the counter. The blonde barista was handing another customer their coffee.

The cutie bowed slightly towards the customer as they walked away from the counter. As he lifted his head up, he had this strange feeling that someone was staring at him. Thinking he was crazy, he bowed slightly to the next customer before taking his order.  
As he made the coffee he caught it. In the corner of his eye, he saw him, the breath takingly cute brunette he saw in here every time he came into work.  
He was always hanging out with his friends from university. He found out everything he could about the cutie he knew as Jin from one of his co workers.They were best friends with Jungkook and had met Jin on a few occasions when Jin was home from university and he was 'round their house. 

He finished making the coffee.Turning his head slowly, he realized the brunette was actually staring at him, like, right at him.  
Jin had finally caught his attention and tried to play it cool. He waved at the blonde who, Jin assumed, got caught completely off guard. The next few seconds was a complete blur to the barista. His hand slipped in shock and next thing he knew the coffee had slipped out of his hand and onto the customers Incredibly expensive looking shirt.

"What the hell is your problem man?!" The guy yelled, attracting the attention of the entire cafe. Including the cutie who was /by accident/ the reason this happened. He was so embarrassed. 'I've probably lost my shot with him now. Great going me.' He thought to himself, running around the counter to assist in attempting to clean the customers shirt. The guy shoved his hand away and started shouting at the poor blonde.

"You idiot! do you know how much this costs?!"  
"I'm really sorry sir."  
"You will be paying for the damage made to my shirt. Also i want to speak to your manager" Namjoon's eye widened in shock as soon as he mentioned his manager being involved. He was already in the managers bad books for taking sick leave during the busiest time of year. Also for not ordering enough stock for the cafe which resulted in them haveing to close the store early.

"Sir, please. I'll pay for your shirt and any other expenses but please don't involve my boss." Jin could hear the barista trying to cooperate with the douchbag. Yes Jin had already decided on his nickname for the douche in the expensive suit. "Poor love of your life huh?"

"Shut up Tae." He continued to stare as the guy continued to shout.

"IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR MANAGER OUT HERE RIGHT NOW I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MAKE YOU PAY MORE THAT 1.8 MILLION WON."

"What?! S-sir I can't pay you that kind of money."

"WELL YOU BETTER FIND A WAY OTHERWISE IM GOING TO SUE YOU AND THIS ENTIRE STUPID COFFEE SHO-"

"U-um....excuse me sir."   
"WHAT!?" The guys turns around to find his jaw dropping at the cute brunette in front him and the barista did the same.   
" Except my payment for the shirt and extra expenses for your coffee. I'm afraid my cousin is an idiot at times." Jin rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, making the guy quickly accept the cheque and Jin bowed and apologized.

" W-well-" The guy turned to look at the rest of the staff who either cleaning or getting the guy another coffee. " This place is still terrible. I mean you call yourselves baristas. really I-"

"Sir. Could you please refrain from talking about my fathers staff in such a rude manner." Jin turned to look at the rest of his friends who were now standing beside him. Taehyung was smirking, his arms still around Jimin's shoulders.

"And also..." Jungkook leaned over to the guy and whispers something into his ear that made the guy looked at him shocked. The guy grabbed his coffe and practically ran out of the shop. All of Jin's friends started laughing as Jin walked over to the, now pale as snow, barista.

"Hey there. you ok?" Jin asked as the blonde finally snapped out of his gaze.  
'He's even more perfect up close' he thought to himself before replying.  
"U-uh...yeah. I'm g-good thank you."

Jin giggled at the cuteness of the younger and he held out his hand for him to shake.

 

"Hi. I'm Jin."


End file.
